Call of the Wolf  Revisited
by Petit Angel Girl
Summary: A combination of Wolf Child and Call of the Wolf rolled into one. Also, in this story, Tea/Snowflake will go by her fox name, Ruby, rather than Snowy. Yami/Tea Chapter 7 finally up!
1. Alaskan Vacation

**Call of the Wolf [Revisited]**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Pairing: Yami x Tea/Anzu **

**Anime: YuGiOh!/Yuugiou Duel Monsters**

**Rated PG for some blood and/or violence**

**Summary: Since Wolf Child and Call of the Wolf were so similar, it became confusing for me as to what was what for each story. So I've decided to combine both into one. Also, in this story, Tea/Snowflake will go by her fox name, Ruby, rather than Snowy. This is, Call of the Wolf: Revisited. Enjoy. **

In a small den located in the arctic tundra and mountains of Alaska, a mother and father wolf watch as their pups romp and play in the snow.

"Look, dear, aren't they sweet?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm gonna get you, Ruby!"

"Catch me if you can, Topaz!" she calls out, giggling. Topaz just smiles as he continues the chase.

Meanwhile, in a nearby cabin, two twin-looking brothers – Yugi Mutou and Yami – are doing their morning rituals. Yami sits on the couch putting film in his new camera while Yugi cooks breakfast.

He walks in to see this, frowning in dismay. "Oh, no, not again…"

"What?"

"You've done nothing but snap pictures since I bought you that thing. We came here to relax and have fun! Not pursue future careers."

Yami snaps the case of the camera shut, the film now inside. "Yugi, didn't you want to explore our surroundings in nature?"

"_I_ already did! You were too busy taking pictures. It's no wonder you don't have a girlfriend…"

"I have no time for relationships, Yugi. You know that."

"Oh, right, I forgot – Your girlfriend's _that_ thing."

"Yugiii!"

"Just try not to stay out too long. It's supposed to storm at some point. So don't get so absorbed in your hobby that you lose your bearings." Yugi sighs.

"Yes, _Mom_." Yami mocks sarcastically as he rolls his eyes.

Yugi just sticks out his tongue as his older self walks out. _'I hope I don't end up regretting this…'_

**Authoress' Note: Well, there's chapter one. I hope you enjoy this revised version as much as the original stories. And now that I have officially obtained my GED diploma (I got it Thursday, October 21****st****!), I will have more free time for updates. So next chapter coming soon!**


	2. Wolves To The Rescue

**Call of the Wolf [Revisited]**

**Chapter Two**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Pairing: Yami x Tea/Anzu **

**Anime: YuGiOh!/Yuugiou Duel Monsters**

**Rated PG for some blood and/or violence**

**Summary: Since Wolf Child and Call of the Wolf were so similar, it became confusing for me as to what was what for each story. So I've decided to combine both into one. Also, in this story, Tea/Snowflake will go by her fox name, Ruby, rather than Snowy. This is, Call of the Wolf: Revisited. Enjoy. **

Out in the forest, Yami sneaks along, crossing an icy pond as he spots the wolf family. "Oh! Alaskan wolves!" he cries out softly. He kneels upon the ice and begins taking pictures. Ruby continues to play, not yet noticing. "Perfect! Absolutely perfect!" But then she stops, looking over his direction, her ears forward. This catches Yami offguard as he quickly ducking behind a tree. Confused, Ruby tilts her head, but resumes playing.

Yami seizes this chance to take more pictures, but the ice pond he'd stepped upon suddenly starts to crack under his weight. "Uh?" He looks down to see this, but before he can move his foot, the ice breaks and he falls straight through, his camera landing safely in the snow.

Copper looks up, ears twitching. "Sasha…did you hear that?"

"I did…"

They hear Yami's splashing and faint cries for help.

"Come on!" He and Sasha make a run for the source.

"Papa?"

"Papa! Mama!" The confused pups quickly follow. Wolves to the rescue!

**Authoress' Note: That's all for chapter two! Sorry they're so short, but being introductory chapters, they'll get longer as the story goes on. Hope you enjoy! Chapter three coming soon, when Yami meets the wolf family!**


	3. The Calm During The Storm

**Call of the Wolf [Revisited]**

**Chapter Three**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Pairing: Yami x Tea/Anzu **

**Anime: YuGiOh!/Yuugiou Duel Monsters**

**Rated PG for some blood and/or violence**

**Summary: Since Wolf Child and Call of the Wolf were so similar, it became confusing for me as to what was what for each story. So I've decided to combine both into one. Also, in this story, Tea/Snowflake will go by her fox name, Ruby, rather than Snowy. This is, Call of the Wolf: Revisited. Enjoy. **

"Come on!" He and Sasha make a run for the source.

"Papa?"

"Papa! Mama!" The confused pups quickly follow. They catch up just as their parents grab the human by his jacket and out of the water, whom is now unconscious and blue. Ruby gasps when she sees him.

"Mama, is this…a hunter?" Topaz asks nervously.

"No…" she replies, sniffing. "I sense nothing from him."

"Neither do I..." Copper lifts his head, looking towards the sky. "But a storm is brewing. We can't leave him here."

Sasha nods in agreement. "Come, children. We must get back to the cave."

**Once back at the den…**

"Mama, this human needs to be warmed."

"Not to worry, son." Their father reassures. Sasha lies down beside him while Copper takes the opposite side. "Come children. Our fur will keep him warm."

Hours later, Yami starts to come back around, just as the storm hits. "Mm..mnh…"

Sasha gasps, hearing him moan. "He's coming around…"

"Uhh…ohhh…" He slowly opens his eyes. "Wh…where am I…?" When he sees himself and the wolves in the cave, he gasps, sitting up quickly. "It's you! I-Ohhh…Oh, my head…" Ruby watches worriedly as he shakes it off then looks over at her. "Did…did you all save me?"

"Arf!"

"Thank you." He smiles, but the gasps in realization. "Oh! Yugi!" He starts to head outside the cave, but frowns upon seeing the storm. "Oh, no…the storm…Wait!" He digs into his pockets, pulling out his cellphone and dialing Yugi's number. But he growls softly when he puts it to his ear only to hear static. "Great…No signal…"

Ruby whimpers worriedly, making him look back down. "Aww, hey, don't worry. I'll stay here until the storm lets up." He watches as she walks over to sniff him. But she yelps and backs up when he reaches out to pet her. "It's okay, I won't hurt you." He slowly offers his hand again, which she sniffs and licks lightly before nuzzling it. "Good girl…What's your name, sweetie?"

"Rr…"

"Hm?" He looks up at Sasha who stares back intently. "Miss, does this pup have a name?" A nod. "What is it?"

The alpha female calmly goes to the cave corner, picking up a rare stone in her mouth and bringing it to him – A beautiful red ruby.

"Ruby? Her name is Ruby?" Sasha wags her tail in response as Yami looks back at the pup. "Ruby…I like that." She yips cutely and licks his still cold fingers as he smiles and pats her head, shivering slightly. But he merely hugs himself before snuggling back into the pack's warm fur. "Mm..cozy…" He smiles as Sasha smiles back warmly, licking his cheek.

The storm continues to rage as the family sleeps. But by nightfall, it is once again calm. Yami is the first to reawaken as he sits up and stretches, rubbing his eyes. Sasha opens her eyes and lifts her head to see this. "Well, it's let up now…I should get going…" He starts to walk out, but looks down to see Topaz tugging on his pantleg. "Uh?" Ruby looks on in puzzlement as well as her brother gives another tug. "You want me to stay?" He and Ruby both look over at Sasha and Copper.

"…I suppose it's alright." Sasha replies.

"Uh! You…you can talk?"

"Oh, yes. But we just aren't sure about having a human join our pack…"

"Oh, come on, Mom!" Topaz whines in pleading protest.

"It _is _true we saved his life. But it was a risky move. It's against the rules and could've cost us our _own_."

"Aww…"

"And I'm sure he has others that miss him as well."

"Your mother's right, children."

"However…"

"Hm?"

"Given we are able to gain his trust, perhaps this is our chance to show humans how we _really _are…"

"That's a good idea." agrees Copper.

Sasha looks over at Yami questionably. "Well, human?"

Yami smiles and nods. "I'll do whatever you want me to do." The wolves smile back.

**Authoress' Note: Whew…third chapter done! And as promised, this one was much longer than the first two. I hope this chapter more than makes up for that. Next time, Yami's training, a search party and new friendships begin! Coming soon so stay tuned!**


	4. The Calm During The Storm Part 2

**Call of the Wolf [Revisited]**

**Chapter Four**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Pairing: Yami x Tea/Anzu **

**Anime: YuGiOh!/Yuugiou Duel Monsters**

**Rated PG for some blood and/or violence**

**Summary: Since Wolf Child and Call of the Wolf were so similar, it became confusing for me as to what was what for each story. So I've decided to combine both into one. Also, in this story, Tea/Snowflake will go by her fox name, Ruby, rather than Snowy. This is, Call of the Wolf: Revisited. Enjoy. **

"Given we are able to gain his trust, perhaps this is our chance to show humans how we _really _are…"

"That's a good idea." agrees Copper.

Sasha looks over at Yami questionably. "Well, human?"

Yami smiles and nods. "I'll do whatever you want me to do." The wolves smile back. And during his training, he does just what the wolves do, learning their ways to communicate and hunt. All the while, he wondered about Yugi, feeling that surely he was looking for him by now.

And back at the cabin, Yugi was indeed calling for him. But then he thought, with the blizzard being over, maybe he could call. And when he dials…Yami answers!

"Hello?"

"Yami! Oh, thank goodness! Where are you, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Yugi. I fell into an ice pond and a pack of wolves saved me."

"_Wolves_?"

"Yeah." He explains everything to his bewildered brother.

"You really ought to come home…You could catch cold. Or worse."

"Alright. I'll tell them."

"And _I'll_ call of the search party."

"Alright. See you soon." He hangs up, looking at Sasha shyly. "Um..Mrs. Sasha?"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry, but I have to go…"

But instead of being upset, the mother wolf just smiles. "I understand…"

After assuring the wolves he'd be back, he runs back toward the cabin, Ruby watching as he goes.

Once back at the cabin, he opens the door. "Yugi!"

"Yami!"

He smiles and kneels, catching Yugi as he runs over and embraces him, laughing. "You're _okay!" _Yugi rests his head on Yami's shoulder as he holds him close comfortingly."I thought the storm had surely…"

"I know."


	5. Storm Aftermath

**Call of the Wolf [Revisited]**

**Chapter Five**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Pairing: Yami x Tea/Anzu **

**Anime: YuGiOh!/Yuugiou Duel Monsters**

**Rated PG for some blood and/or violence**

**Summary: Since Wolf Child and Call of the Wolf were so similar, it became confusing for me as to what was what for each story. So I've decided to combine both into one. Also, in this story, Tea/Snowflake will go by her fox name, Ruby, rather than Snowy. This is, Call of the Wolf: Revisited. Enjoy. **

**The Next Day…**

"Ah-choo!"

"Geshundheit."

"Ugh…" Yami sniffles then gasps. "Oh no! My camera!"

"What about it?"

"I must've left it out in the snow!"

Then they hear a scratching at the door.

"Hm?"

"Huh?"

When Yugi goes over and opens the door, it's little Ruby, the camera in her mouth.

"Oh! Hello there."

"Ruby! You found my camera!" The wolf pup runs in and hops up on the couch beside him and he smiles as he ruffles her head. "Thank you."

"Arf arf!"

"I'll go fetch you some soup."

"Thanks." He tells Yugi with a sniffle.

"Rr?"

"Oh, I have a little cold, Ruby." She gives a whimper, but he smiles as he reassures her he'll be fine. By then, Yugi had returned with a cup of soup.

"Here you go."

"Thanks." He takes the cup and sips at the broth slowly.

"Anything else you need?"

"I think I'll be fine for now." Yugi nods in understanding.

Later that day, despite his cold, Yami plays with little Ruby.

"Arf arf arf!"

Yami chuckles as he tosses a neon pink ball. But at first, she didn't understand this game and simply watches it bounce, then looks back at him in confusion.

"Go get it, Ruby!"

This time she reacts, going to fetch it and even sets it in his hand after coming back. But on the second toss…she growls as he clutches the ball in her mouth. But he knew she was merely playing and tugs, Ruby tugging back with her ears back and panting.

"Oh, no, she's too strong!" he cries playfully. Another growl and tug. "Oh, how will I ever overpower her?" But the next tug, Ruby loses her grip, accidentally whacking Yami in the nose. "Ouch!" She yelps and backs up, whimpering. "Aww, I'm okay, Ruby." She crawls over to him, tail between her legs. "It's okay…" he says softly, petting her. But then, she whimpers again and howls, crying.

"Aww…" He pulls her into his arms, cradling her like a baby as he begins to rock her. "There, there…" But she continues to howl, tears rolling down. "Shh…there, there, it's okay." He coos, petting her gently. The guilt-ridden pup looks up at him tearfully. "I'm okay…" Another whine. "I know you didn't mean it. It was just an accident." He smiles as she begins licking at his nose, giving a content moan when he feels her warm breath against him.

But she stops when she hears this.

"No, no, Ruby, that felt good."

"Rr?"

"Your breath on me."

She pants and smiles as the two nuzzle one another before Yami starts scratching and tickling her belly. But soon, it's time for Ruby to go home, much to the disappointment and sadness of the two, and she reluctantly leaves the cabin. However…

A few days later, the boys are packed up and preparing to go back home to Domino. But suddenly…they hear gunshots – and a wolf's howl.

"Uh!"

Yugi gasps as both boys look back towards the sound.

"Ruby's in trouble!" Yami exclaims. He quickly runs downstairs and to the door, grabbing his jacket before running back toward the pack's den.

"Yami, wait!"

"Ruby! RUBY!"

**Authoress' Note: Dun-dun-dun! Another chapter done! Sorry for the delay of this one, but I'd hit another writer's block spell for a few days. I know the writing of this one's a little rocky, but I hope you all liked it nonetheless! Will Yami reach Ruby and her family in time? Find out next chapter! Coming soon!**


	6. Wolfnapped!

**Call of the Wolf [Revisited]**

**Chapter Six**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Pairing: Yami x Tea/Anzu **

**Anime: YuGiOh!/Yuugiou Duel Monsters**

**Rated PG for some blood and/or violence**

**Summary: Since Wolf Child and Call of the Wolf were so similar, it became confusing for me as to what was what for each story. So I've decided to combine both into one. Also, in this story, Tea/Snowflake will go by her fox name, Ruby, rather than Snowy. This is, Call of the Wolf: Revisited. Enjoy. **

She pants and smiles as the two nuzzle one another before Yami starts scratching and tickling her belly. But soon, it's time for Ruby to go home, much to the disappointment and sadness of the two, and she reluctantly leaves the cabin. However…

A few days later, the boys are packed up and preparing to go back home to Domino. But suddenly…they hear gunshots – and a wolf's howl.

"Uh!"

Yugi gasps as both boys look back towards the sound.

"Ruby's in trouble!" Yami exclaims. He quickly runs downstairs and to the door, grabbing his jacket before running back toward the pack's den.

"Yami, wait!"

"Ruby! RUBY!"

Soon, Yami spots a truck with little Ruby in a steel-barred cage. "There!" He then starts to run after it.

"Yami!"

"Hearing Yugi's voice, Ruby gasps as she turns around, watching as Yami continues running towards her.

"Hold on, Ruby!"

"Yami! Help me!"

As Yami runs fast as he can toward the truck, one of the men grabs a shotgun, shooting Yami in the shoulder, arm and leg. But Yami keeps running persistently and grabs Ruby's cage. "Hold on, Ruby, I'll get you out of there!" But the hunter fires one shot at Yami's chest, making him lose his grip on the cage before both of them topple off the truck bed, the cage opening and Ruby tumbling out.

"Ahh! Oof-uh-unh!" she grunts as she rolls along the ground and lands flat on her belly.

"Unh…Ruby…get out of here…before they come back…!"

"I can't…"

"You have to…unh!"

"I won't leave you!"

"Please…"

"Oh, no you don't, you little runt!"

"No…!"

Yugi calls out Yami's name and rushes to his aid just as a hunter returns and picks Ruby up.

"You're coming with us." He says, ignoring her struggles and snarls as he carries her away.

"Let her go!" Yugi tackles the man to the ground, causing Ruby to fly from his grasp as she lands on all fours.

"Go, Ruby…!" Yami weakly urges as she watches the struggle. Hearing these words, she gasps softly, her parents having said the same as they were captured. She shuts her eyes tight, tears streaming behind her as she swiftly runs away. "R..ruby…" Sighing, he closes his eyes, passing out.

Not long after, the fight between Yugi and the hunters end and he watches, beaten, bruised and exhausted as they get away. He then turns to his fallen friend. "Yami!" He rushes to Yami's side, calling out his name again and shaking him, but he gets no response. "YAMI!"

**Authoress' Note****: Yes, yes, I know. It's yet **_**another**_** cliffhanger! But the next chapter is where the plot **_**really**_** thickens! When Ruby meets even **_**more**_** humans! Who are they? And will Yami survive his injures? Find out next chapter! Coming soon!**


	7. Wolfnapped! Part 2

**Call of the Wolf [Revisited]**

**Chapter Seven**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Pairing: Yami x Tea/Anzu **

**Anime: YuGiOh!/Yuugiou Duel Monsters**

**Rated PG for some blood and/or violence**

**Summary: Since Wolf Child and Call of the Wolf were so similar, it became confusing for me as to what was what for each story. So I've decided to combine both into one. Also, in this story, Tea/Snowflake will go by her fox name, Ruby, rather than Snowy. This is, Call of the Wolf: Revisited. Enjoy. **

"Go, Ruby…!" Yami weakly urges as she watches the struggle. Hearing these words, she gasps softly, her parents having said the same as they were captured. She shuts her eyes tight, tears streaming behind her as she swiftly runs away. "R..ruby…" Sighing, he closes his eyes, passing out.

Not long after, the fight between Yugi and the hunters end and he watches, beaten, bruised and exhausted as they get away. He then turns to his fallen friend. "Yami!" He rushes to Yami's side, calling out his name again and shaking him, but he gets no response. "YAMI!"

At the Anchorage hospital, Yugi paces anxiously as he waits for news on Yami, gasping softly as he sees the doctor walk out. "Doctor! Is he…?"

"We got all the bullets out…He'll be fine."

Yugi gives a sigh of relief. And once in his room, he goes to Yami's bedside. "Yami…"

"Mm..mnh…"

Yugi gasps and looks up as he hears his older brother moan, smiling in excited relief when he slowly opens his eyes. "Yami!"

"Yugi..?"

"Hey, pal…"

"Ruby…Ruby!" As realization hits, he quickly sits up, but Yugi tries to hold him back.

"Whoa, whoa, easy!"

"I have to find her! I have to make sure she's okay!"

"You just got out of surgery. You're in no condition to go out there."

**Meanwhile with Ruby…**

Ruby continues to run, tears still flowing despite her heavy breathing. She soon spots another cabin and, without so much as a second thought, dashes inside, which catches the surprise of another young teenage boy.

"Whoa!"

She stops at the now open doorway, panting heavily before staggering and collapsing.

"Mooom!"

Hearing her son's cry, the mother – Myra – rushes in and over to them. "Oh!" she gasps. "Why, it's – "

"A wolf pup!"

"Michael!"

Myra's husband, Michael Gardner, runs in after. "Oh my gosh!"

Myra then puts an ear to the little pup's chest, listening as she feels and hears it race. "It's racing…Mike!"

He goes over, picking Ruby up as Myra strokes her ears slowly. "We gotta let her relax."

"She's beautiful…As white as the snow…"

"Yeah…"

"Wow…" says their son, Joshua, as he goes over and touches her.

Mike then goes over and lays her gently on the couch. And a few hours later, she starts to stir, slowly opening her eyes. "Oh! Hey, cutie…" Upon seeing the human, she backs up and snarls, barring her teeth. "It's okay, sweetie…We're not gonna hurt you…" He offers his hand, despite her continued growls and stiffened body, which she bites. "Ouch!" he cries out, clutching it.

"Mike, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Ruby gives a soft growl, but Mike continues to try and reassure the pup. "Sweetie…I promise we won't hurt you, okay? Come here…" He slowly and carefully picks her up. "Easy, girl…"

When Ruby sniffs them, she realizes then that they were not the enemy, and gives a guilty whimper.

"Aww, it's okay…" He smiles as she starts licking at his bitten hand.

"But where did she come from?"

"I don't know…" Then her tiny tummy growls. "Aww, hungry, huh?"

"Don't we have some chicken stirfry left?" asks Joshua.

"We might. Mike, check the pot."

"Okay." He heads into the kitchen to a small pot and lifts the lid. "We've got plenty."

"Perfect." Myra replies with a smile.

Mike gets a small dish and prepares some for their little guest, who watches curiously, her ears perked forward. Once it's set down, she goes over cautiously, sniffing the dish. She takes a small bite of the meal…then begins wolfing it down.

"Oh my!"

"She loves it!" Myra laughs.

Moments later, the bowl is empty and even licked clean.

"Wow!"

"Looks like I won't have to save up for that new washer and disposal after all." Myra giggles, teasing.

"That was good, huh?"

"A-arf!"

Josh smiles as Myra just softly chuckles, amused as Ruby just pants happily.

**Back with Yami and Yugi…**

Yami sighs as he lies back on his bed.

"Try to relax, Yami. I'm sure wherever she is, she's safe."

"I'm just…so worried about her…"

"We'll see her again, I'm sure of it." Yugi reassures once more.

A week or so later, both families return home.

"Whew…Home sweet home…" sighs Myra.

"I'll say." agrees Josh, holding Ruby in his arms. She looks around slowly. "Look at your new home." he says. She gives a whimper, uneasy and somewhat frightened by the new and unfamiliar surroundings. "Oh, don't worry…you'll get used to it…"

_**Authoress' Note**_**:**** There. Chapter done. The result of sheer boredom which I seem to be enduring tonight especially for some weird reason…Oh well. Yami survived! And next chapter, for even more suspense, we finally get to see Ruby in her humanhood…partly anyway. How, you ask? You'll just have to wait and see! Next chapter: Ruby Speaks! And sisterhood? Coming soon! **


End file.
